Will You?
by xXBXx
Summary: A Young Woman Thinks Of Some Of The Times She's Had With Her Boyfriend Before He Makes A Desicion...OC X John Cena...Some RandyOC...One Shot!


**Disclaimer: Don't own John, Randy Or Jess...She belongs to herself :D:D**

**This is a one-shot i did for Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 :D**

**Italics are past memories :D**

* * *

I looked across the table into those deep blue eyes and smiled. I remember the first time I ever stared into those eyes. It was at a party thrown by my friend B who just happened to be engaged to Randy Orton. Some people find it funny that Randy is with her cause she isn't exactly your average woman Randy would go for. You see B was in a rock band so she had black hair with flashes of blue and well she was usually always dressed in gothic clothes. The thing is that Randy Orton loved his rock music and that is just what B sings. And that's where I met the guy sat in front of me, at one of B's after parties. I remember being sat alone and B walking up to me.

"_Heya babe, why you sat on your own?" She asked sitting next to me._

"_I don't know; I just feel a little out of place." She smiled softly at me and put her arm round me._

"_Honey you shouldn't plus I want you to be here, as a matter of fact, John get over here!" She shouted to the guy who was talking with the guitarist of the band. John just happened to be none other than John Cena. John also happened to be B's childhood friend and she even said on many occasions that they were like brother and sister. She stood up and pulled me with her._

"_What's up babe?" He said coming over._

"_John, I'd like you to meet my best friend Jessica but I call her Jessie." She said with a smile. I saw John look over my tiny body._

"_Hey, her face is up here dumbass." B said hitting him round the head. I started laughing._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about, anyway I am John…"_

"_Yeah I think she knows that I mean she is stood here silently cause she's obviously star struck which means she is a big fan, I will leave you two to it." She said walking away. _

"_I have no idea how you grew up with her." I said finding my voice. He smiled at me. _

"_I got used to her after the first ten years." I smiled._

"_You're used to her?" He laughed and held out his hand._

"_John Cena."_

"_As B said I know who you are, I'm a really big fan." _

"_Thanks I really appreciate the support."_

"_Ah don't mention it." _

"_So how did you find the show?" He asked._

"_Oh it was amazing, she is a great performer, you?"_

"_I loved it and its great seeing her again well I meant seeing her in person cause you know she is on TV half of the time…"_

_"I know its really weird turning on the TV and oh look there's B." He laughed then looked around._

"_Hum it's getting a little crowded in here, do you want to get some drinks?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_Will B mind?" He shook his head._

"_I think, she'll understand." That night we headed to a bar and talked till closing time. Then Randy called and John had to leave._

"What are you thinking about?" John asked distracting me from my thoughts.

"Huh oh just the first time we met." He smiled.

"That was a good night."

"Yeah it was and to think it was just Randy and B when we met." He nodded.

"Yeah now its Randy, B and baby Willow."

"I remember when B said she was pregnant, it was the day we moved in together."

_It was a hot day in the hills of Malibu, California. John and Me had just bought a 4-bedroom luxury home and Randy and B were helping us move in._

_"Jess how many boxes do you have labelled shoes?" Randy asked._

_"Too many!" John replied. B was next to him and hit him._

_"A woman can never have too many shoes right Jess?"_

_"Amen to that sister!" We high fived then started giggling. John looked at me and I poked my tongue out at him. He smiled at me and walked over to me. He pecked my lips then began to move the TV into the bedroom while Randy carried my shoeboxes. I tied my shoulder length hair into a bun and carried on carrying the DVD boxes into the living room. B was pushing a chair through the door._

_"Babes did you have to buy furniture that was so heavy?" I laughed._

_"I think the guys are supposed to bring it in." She looked at me._

_"Since when have I ever let the guys stop me?"_

_"Good point." Growing up with the Cena's made her really competitive. The guys came back downstairs. John pointed at the chair._

_"How did that get in here?"_

_"Miss I must beat the guys at everything brought it in." I said pointing to B making him laugh._

_"Your still trying to defeat us Cena guys huh?" She narrowed her eyes and flicked him the bird._

_"Babe I thought we said no lifting?" Randy said catching our attention._

_"Shush…" B said. I looked between the two._

_"What are you two hiding?" I asked. John wrapped his arms around my waist. B looked at us and smiled._

_"You know it's really funny seeing you two together, cause Jessie is so short." She laughed and I grabbed a DVD and hurled it at her._

_"Don't change the subject you whore." She rubbed her shoulder where the DVD hit her._

_"Ouch that really hurt."_

_"Ha my babygirls got arm."_

_"Anyways why can't she lift Randy?" I said turning my attention to him._

_"Well we were going to wait but B is pregnant." I stared at B who was looking at the floor._

_"You?" She looked at me._

_"Uh huh." She nodded. I let go of John and ran over to her and hugged her._

_"This is great, we should throw a party." She stared at me._

_"What is with you and parties recently?" John laughed._

_"She met me of course, the party animal!" He started dancing really badly and B and me started laughing while Randy looked at him weirdly. That was when I felt B grab me into a tight hug._

_"What have you done to that innocent girl I used to know?" She started to sob loudly._

_"Yep he's such a bad influence, he had kept me up past my nine o'clock bedtime." I pretended to cry as well._

_"And the winners for the worst fake cries and made up stories in history are, drum roll please." John said while Randy did the drum roll._

_"JESSIE AND B!" We both turned to him and stuck our tongue outs before giving him the middle finger._

_"Meanies." John said going back outside._

_"No more lifting." Randy said passing B and pecking her lips. I smiled at her._

_"What?" She asked._

_"Nothing just you two are so god damn cute, that kid is going to be one hell of a good looking child!" She laughed and shook her head._

_"Well he or she is going to have an amazing auntie and god mum." I pointed at myself._

_"You want me to be god mum?"_

_"If you want to be?" I nodded and jumped on her._

_"Yes of course I will be!" She laughed._

_"Okay easy sweetie, how bout we go shopping."_

_"But what about the guys?"_

_"They got it under control, come on lets go piss John off by buying more shoes."_

_"And you've won me over!" I said as we looped arms and walked out of the house not paying attention to the confused stares the guys were giving us._

"I still can't believe you came home with five pairs of shoes and two handbags." I smiled at John.

"You love my heels so stop complaining." I laughed as he started blushing.

"Hum I'll have to let B know I made you blush."

"You tell her then I will just have to give you a good old fashioned spanking." I laughed at him.

"That's not such a bad thing."

"Baby please not during dinner." He smiled that goofy smile.

"Hey you started it with the spanking." I said laughing.

"Remember that time at the hospital…" I gasped.

"What when Randy caught us in the store cupboard doing x-rated things?"

"Yeah, man I wish I had a camera for his face."

"It was pretty priceless wasn't it?"

"It was, oh what about our first christmas together and you met my parents for the first time." John said.

_The snow had began to fall on West Newbury, Mass. as the sun began to set. John and me were sat cuddled on the porch just watching the snow fall. _

_"Have you had a good day babe?" John asked. I looked at him and smiled._

_"Yes, I love your family." He smiled._

_"Yeah I'm still sorry about the way they reacted." I giggled as I remembered what happened when we arrived. John was putting our bags upstairs while I decided to look around the garden. That was when the Cena boys decided to tackle me to the ground. It was funny when John came out and couldnt see me as his brothers were all piled on top of me._

_"Ah don't sweat it, they are great." I had hit it off with his family really well. They loved me so much that they made John get the famous banana hammock complete with the Carlito wig of course. Although his dad didn't like it that match when John started chasing him around the house. _

_"Soooo, want to swap gifts now?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded._

_"Here you go." I said handing him a black box with a silver ribbon on. He opened it and lifted out the dogtags I had given him. They had black diamonds on and 'John Felix Anthony Cena' in fancy writing. His motto of never quit was also engraved onto it. He kissed me softly._

_"Thank you baby." I smiled._

_"It's okay, I'm just glad you like it."_

_"I love it, now it's time for yours." He gave me a large flat red box. I opened it to reveal a large turqoise stone set in silver and was surrounded by diamonds. There was also a bracelet to match. I hugged him close then kissed him as I pulled away._

_"Thanks you so much babe." I said smiling. That was when he pulled out some champagne and two glasses from the cooler next to us._

_"Here's to us and being happy, healthy and so in love for years to come, merry christmas."_

_"Merry christmas." I said as we clinked glasses._

I smiled as I thought about that. That was when I saw John looking really serious.

"Look baby, I've been doing some thinking, we've been together for nearly three years now and well I think it's time that…" He paused and I looked at him concerned. I reached over the table and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong baby?" He let go of my hand and stood up.

"I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I just think this is the right time to do this seeing as it is our anniversary…" My heartbeat sped up.

"John?" He got down on one knee and the whole restaurant stopped and looked at us. I became self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Oh my god." I said as he pulled out a box.

"Well as I said I've been doing some thinking and realised that Jess, I can't live without you babe, so will you do me the honour of being Mrs Jessica Cena?" I smiled brightly. He opened the box to reveal a Tiffany Legacy ring. It was huge.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Okay, I Hope You Like It Jessica :D**

**xXx**


End file.
